Ivy Shean
Perfil * Nombre: 陳意涵 / Shean Ivy * Apodos: Chan Chan / Chen Da Fa * Profesión: Actriz y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Taipei, China * Estatura: 163cm * Peso: 45.5kg * Signo zodiacal: Escorpion * Tipo de sangre: O * Agencia: '''WEYX Entertainment Dramas * Crazy Friends (KVBS, 2017) * You Light Up My Star (OCN, 2014) * Tiny Times (OCN, 2014) * Family Battle (TBA, 2012) * Extravagant Challenge/Skip Beat! (GTV, 2011) * Love SOS (TBA, 2011) * Modern People (GTV, 2011) * Meteor, Butterfly, Sword (KVBS, 2010) * Black & White (SBS, 2009) * Struggle (OCN, 2008) * Smiling pasta (GTV, 2006) Películas * Time to Love (2015) * Girls 2 (2015) * Let's Get Married (2015) * Bad Sister (2014) * Girls (2014) * Paradise in Service (2014) * Campus Confidencial (2013) * Silent Code (2012) * Ripples of Desire (2012) * LOVE (2012) * Our Island Our Dreams (2009) * Hear Me como Yang Yang (2009) Curiosidades * '''Debut: '''2006 * '''Pasatiempos: Leer, puzzles, correr y nadar. * Idioma: Chino e inglés (Fluido) Japones (Básico). * Tipo Ideal: '''Doonghae (Boys Generation) * Escribió la letra de dos canciones para Modern People, drama en cual ella participa. * Asistió al concierto de Boys Generation " Show Generation 4" en China en febrero de 2012. * Salía con el actor Xie Kun Da. La relación se terminó en Abril del 2012. * A finales de 2012 lanzó su primer libro llamado "Wish you were here". * Esta actriz, aunque nacida en 1982, parece una niña de 16 años. * Se ha declarado E.L.F (Fandom de BG) * Desde que trabajo con Doonghae, lo considera un gran amigo y Tipo Ideal * Adora los animales, tiene un perrito de raza Terrier Boston llamado '''Hug. * Escogió chino como segundo idioma optativo en la universidad. * Se gradúo el 26 de marzo de 2004, de la Facultad de Letras de la Universidad de Meiji, con especialización en teatro. * Decido firmar con WEYX ya que esta agencia aceptaba extranjero que quisieran trabajar en Japón * En el 2014 confirmó estar saliendo con su estilista, un hombre llamado Tom. Sin embargo parece que la relación no duró mucho tiempo puesto que algunos medios chinos informaron que él ya tenía una relación de 5 años con otra persona. * Practica Ballet desde que tenia 2 años de edad. * Participó en la Obra de teatro "EGE" Bailando Ballet * Su sueño es llegar a truinfar en Estados Unidos. * Gano el premio en los Drama Fever Awards 2015, pero ella no pudo asistir y en caso de que ganara hizo una carta para que la leyeran y sus fans se dieran cuenta de que realmente aprecia su amor y apoyo, agradeciéndoles por quererla y aceptarla mucho * En una entrevista le preguntaron que como seria su propuesta de matrimonio ideal, a lo que ella contesto: "Si estamos hablando de lo que he soñado, sera durante la cena en un restaurante, ambos vamos a estar sentados, tintineamos las copas de champan y entonces !Zas¡ la luz se apaga y luego asume la posición, abre una caja y me presenta un anillo, luego dice ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Luego dijo: "¿Acaso no es divertido?" * Revelo que le gustaría tener 3 hijos en total. * WEYS le mando regalos a China por su 10 años en la agencia, con lo que Ivy agradeció con mensaje en su cuenta de Twitter Galería Ivy.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1982 Categoría:WEYX Entertainment